Scarlet Heart
by WriterRoxas
Summary: Remilia Scarlet has fallen in love with her sister. confused and terrified of her feelings, Remilia avoids her sister, leaving the residents of the mansion confused as to the sister's sudden split.


**So, I decided at some point I wanted to try a ship fic again. Like my other 'shipping' story, this was made as a challenge. Instead of some fantasy-fulfilling scenario between two characters, I wanted to focus on how Remilia would feel, falling in love with Flandre. Did I succeed? Most likely not, but I guess you can all judge for yourself. Now that it's written, maybe I'll finally get around to writing my other stories. They've kinda been waiting for about a month now...**

* * *

><p>Stifling a cough, the purple-clad magician glanced over her shoulder to the grand library behind her. Inspecting the works of literature available was a young looking girl with lavender coloured hair and bat-like wings across her back. Seeing her down here to find a book was an incredibly rare sight.<p>

"Looking for something, Remi?" The magician asked, and the girl seemed to flinch, for some reason, before replying.

"Not really…" Remilia Scarlet replied hesitantly. "Just… browsing, I guess."

Patchouli gave the vampire a questioning glance before another cough stole her attention away. Remilia glanced at Patchouli for a moment, before returning her attention to the shelves that yielded nought what she looked for.

"Guess I should've known there was nothing worth reading…" Remilia said with a laugh. If Patchouli didn't know any better, she'd say that was forced.

But the magician chose not to comment, instead snorting and replying, "I'll have you know that _your _library stocks only the greatest works of literature ever conceived."

"Then you've led a miserable life," Remilia joked, and waved slightly as she turned to leave. "Well, have fun Patch."

Foot steps echoing around the grand library, Remilia's smile became humourless. It was stupid to think she'd find any help for her situation in some story book. And she couldn't confess to Patchouli either. How pathetic.

Remilia shook her head, now frowning. This was just terrible. Absolutely terrible! There was no way she could face Flandre in this state!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hong?" Koakuma grabbed the attention of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's gate keeper, snapping her out of the doze she was in. "Uh, can I ask you something?"<p>

Yawning widely, the red-headed woman standing cross armed nodded, blinking her eyes.

The shorter, winged red-head glanced nervously back toward the mansion, as if fearing being overheard. "Well, I was wondering… do the mistresses not get along any more?"

Meiling glanced at Koakuma, surprised. "Huh?"

"Well, it's just… Lady Remilia hasn't visited Flandre in about seven years." Koakuma said in a hushed, worried tone. "And… it's strange."

"I'll say!" Meiling replied. "I didn't even know! Why ask me if I'm always out here?"

Koakuma looked somewhat embarrassed. "Well, I don't like talking about this with Master Knowledge, and Lady Izayoi kinda scares me, so…"

"Well, it's nice to know I'm not scary enough to approach, but I don't really know what to say…" Meiling said in a worried tone. "If Mistress Remilia hasn't seen her sister in that length of time…"

* * *

><p>"Dinner time, Flandre," Sakuya Izayoi said as she entered the younger Scarlet's room. Behind her, the large, reinforced door clanged shut.<p>

Carrying the tray to a table in the middle of the spacious room, Sakuya turned her gaze upwards, searching for Flandre. The silver haired maid could sense her presence, but she remained hidden away in the shadows.

"Flandre, please eat before it gets cold." Sakuya said.

"Not hungry." The reply echoed eerily around the room.

"Even so, eat."

There weren't many who would make demands of Flandre Scarlet, the 'crazy little sister' of Remilia. Those people who misunderstood the poor girl saw her as a psychopathic monster who would gleefully drain their bodies of blood. The truth was, despite an admittedly unbalanced mind, she was still a child. A child who responded to an authority figure.

Well, that was what should happen. Unfortunately, Remilia's inexplicable neglect had left Flandre wounded and disobedient. She had loved Remilia deeply, and from what Sakuya knew of their family history, Remilia had become Flandre's anchor to stability and happiness. As the years wore on, Flandre became more and more unresponsive, and even violent.

"I said I'm not hungry!" Flandre growled, her voice apparently coming from behind.

Sakuya sighed, reaching a hand into her pocket to grasp the watch she kept on her at all times. "Please, Flandre. No one wants you to starve yourself."

"Is that true?" Flandre scoffed. "I have an idea that _someone _wouldn't mind! Maybe it's what she wants?"

"…You know that isn't true, Flandre." Sakuya replied.

"What do you know?" Flandre suddenly yelled, appearing from the shadows of a corner. Her young, pretty face was twisted in anger and hurt, her eyes glowing red with fury.

"You think you know her?" Flandre asked, baring her fangs. "You think Remilia cares about you , a mere human?"

Sakuya remained silent as Flandre vented her rage. The young vampire, whose prism-jewelled wings clanged lightly together, stalked closer to the maid. "Remilia said she loved me, promised she would always protect me! I'm her own flesh and blood! Her precious, remaining family! And now she avoids me, keeps me locked in this hateful little dungeon that I almost came to like!

"So what will she do with you, I wonder?" Flandre asked, now grinning broadly. "A vampire hunter living with vampires?" The young Scarlet cackled loudly. "It's so obvious! One day, Remilia will gobble you up! Grind your bones! Chew your flesh! Drink aaaaaaallll your blood!"

"That is enough." Sakuya replied sharply, gripping her watch tightly. The silver-haired woman couldn't bear to hear Flandre talk like that about her own sister. There was a time when it would be simply unthinkable. Was this what Flandre was being reduced to?

Flandre didn't stop, however. Pacing her 'dungeon', Flandre simply kept going. "Itty-bitty Patchy, when will she disappear? I bet Remilia keeps her locked in that library! Like me!" Flandre cackled again as she glanced at Sakuya. "Forced to read boring little books forever and ever and ever and ever!

"Little Koa too, I bet she's only there to be a slave to that tiny little-"

Flandre hadn't realised Sakuya moved until her hand collided with Flandre's face. Stunned, the young vampire stared with wide eyes at the maid, who looked like she was trying not to break her composed expression.

"Don't speak like that of others, Flandre." Sakuya said softly. Flandre blinked, and cast her gaze downward. A moment later, her shoulders began to shake.

"S-Sakuya…" Flandre whispered, "Flandre… has been bad, right? Is that why Remi hates me?"

Sakuya brought her arms around the vampire and hugged her close. Petting her head, Sakuya said soothingly, "I don't believe Remi hates you. You've been on your best behaviour."

Flandre sobbed into Sakuya's chest as the maid glanced upwards, as if the ceiling wasn't there, revealing what was above. _Mistress, can't you see how much Flandre misses you?_

* * *

><p>Patchouli set her empty tea cup down upon the coffee table, staring intently at Remilia, who simply stared into her own cup. The tiny librarian had taken one of her rare ventures outside of the library, which Remilia saw fit to celebrate with a tea party. A party that was quickly spoiled when Patchouli simply got straight to the point of her visit.<p>

"Fifteen years, Remi? Vampire or not, that is simply far too long to leave your sister alone." Patchouli said simply. "Unlike me, Flandre needs your attention and your love."

"…I do love her." Remilia muttered, almost inaudibly.

"I'm having a hard time believing that." The librarian replied, studying her friend with her lavender coloured eyes.

A look of guilt flashed briefly in Remilia's face, before she set her own cup down and got to her feet, turning to the floor-to-ceiling window situated behind her. The giant, bright yellow moon shone its light into the spacious room, illuminating the Scarlet Devil's features.

"I do." Remilia repeated, keeping her crimson eyes locked on the orb in the night sky.

Patchouli gazed at Remilia, sensing truth in her words, but that simply puzzled her. If she truly cared for her sister, why act like she didn't exist? Flandre was growing more and more violent as time marched on. Who knew what she would do if Remilia continued to ignore her?

"Why won't you see her?" Patchouli asked, rising from the chair. Instead of her feet hitting the floor, she simply floated in place. Much easier on the magician, who hadn't walked in over sixty years.

Remilia didn't answer. She couldn't answer. Even now, after fifteen years of hiding away, trying to deal with her fears, she was unable to own up and tell the truth.

Hours seemed to pass by seamlessly as Patchouli awaited an answer. It was obvious that one wouldn't be provided any time soon, but still she waited. Eventually, Patchouli said, "If you really care about Flandre, you wouldn't let her suffer like this."

And with that, Patchouli left silently. Remilia didn't budge, although tears had welled up in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Waking up with a start, Remilia's heavy breathing filled her bedroom. Heart thumping against her ribcage rapidly, she recalled with a grimace that terrible nightmare that had forced her to awaken.<p>

Under normal circumstances, 'nightmare' wouldn't be the right word to describe it. But when the dream centred around Flandre and herself doing… indecent acts together, it sure as hell qualified in her book, erotic or not.

And what was worse, it got harder and harder to wake up from them. Every night she dreamed about them, it seemed to carry on just a little bit longer.

Remilia sighed, once again cursing her thoughts. What had happened to her? She was perfectly fine loving Flandre like a sister. That was how it was supposed to be.

While Remilia lamented on how disgusting she had become, the young vampire grew aware of a dampness around her legs, and her eyes widened in horror. If her pale features could get any paler, she'd probably become translucent.

_You have _got _to be kidding me_. Remilia pleaded with herself as she slowly lifted her covers with shaking hands. _I never even wet the bed as a child! This can't possibly be…_

Remilia stared for a long moment, before groaning and dropping the covers to bury her head in her hands.

Bed wetting would have been preferable, really.

* * *

><p>"She tried to break free," Sakuya informed Remilia, who was seated behind the desk in her study. Like several other areas of the mansion, a window spanning the entire length of the wall was situated behind her. This time, a waxing moon shrouded by dark clouds did its best to illuminate the room, casting long shadows everywhere.<p>

Remilia nodded silently, resting her chin upon her hands. Figures this would happen, it was bound to. After all, Flandre kept herself confined to the basement because she believed it would be best for Remilia, and if that person no longer cared…

But she did care! That was part of the problem! She cared too much! How could she call herself a sister if she harboured those vile feelings for Flandre?

"Mistress, please end this." Sakuya begged, dropping any pretence of formality or stoicism. "I fear Flandre may abandon her mind to madness if this carries on for one more night!"

Again, Remilia nodded as she swivelled her chair to gaze out of the window. Twenty years was definitely far too long. It would be impossible to confront her desires if she kept running. Remilia knew this. Hell, she certainly liked a challenge, but when that challenge involved…

"Mistress?" Sakuya asked. "What will you do?"

"I…" Remilia muttered.

"You'll speak to your sister and sort this thing out this very instant." Patchouli stated bluntly, gliding into the room. She had just finished reinforcing the basement with enchantments to repel Flandre's assault.

While Remilia stared at her table intently, Patchouli approached, staring coldly at Remilia.

"Frankly, I'm sick of this," Patchouli told the vampire. "I didn't make friends with a neglectful freak, I made friends with an obnoxious brat who adored her sister. Stop acting so hateful."

The Scarlet Devil didn't make a sound, but she knew Patchouli was right. This had to end now, before the situation became truly irreparable. Now, all she needed was courage. An innumerable amount of courage…

Remilia rose to her feet, keeping the fear from her voice. "I'll speak to her. Don't interrupt us."

Sakuya looked surprised, but a hint of relief passed her face as Remilia left the study., while Patchouli merely nodded. The maid stayed where she was, watching Remilia walk towards the basement, a smile on her face. Perhaps now, this madness would end, and an explanation would present itself.

Remilia's heart felt like it was attempting to break free of her chest and flee, it was beating so hard. Thank whatever god ruled over luck that she hadn't passed by the other servants, her skin was practically glowing with the heat of flushed embarrassment. She tried to compose herself as she descended. How must she look to observers, acting like she was about to meet the love of her life?

_I pretty much am… _Remilia thought gloomily.

As the Scarlet Devil marched on, her fearful thoughts made space for the times when she didn't lust after her sister's body. Times when Remilia was more than happy to walk this corridor, towards the reinforced door to visit her sister. Ideally, Flandre would live alongside the other mansion residents proper, but there was an underlying fear felt by everyone, Flandre included. The reason being what caused Flandre to be incarcerated in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, what's gonna happen to her?" A much younger Remilia asked her father, watching as several vampires and magicians constructed some sort of iron wall in the basement.<p>

Relius Scarlet, an aged man with silvery-white hair and a small beard, looked on solemnly.

"I've dissuaded the Council from executing her for now," Relius informed his daughter. At a hundred and twenty years old, she was still young by a vampire's standards, but that didn't mean she was a clueless child. No point in hiding the situation from her, especially given her intelligence. "But only for now. Flandre is to be confined down here."

Remilia clenched her fists, eyes glowing with anger. "Why? It was an accident! Flandre would never kill her own on purpose!"

"Which is why everyone is on edge." Relius informed her. "Flandre is highly temperamental, even when she tries not to be. There's no telling who could become a victim next."

The young mistress shook her head defiantly. "It isn't fair! Mother's death was a complete accident!"

Relius sighed, patting his daughter's head absent-mindedly. Remilia refused to paint her sister in a bad light, and he couldn't blame her. When Flandre somehow… destroyed his wife - her mother - simply by clenching her fist, not even Flandre realised what would happen. It was the first time she had ever seen the 'eye', whatever that meant.

Naturally, the other vampires were in an uproar. Most saw Flandre as a deranged child with the power to destroy all, and a few others viewed her as a potential weapon against the Lycans. Thankfully a minority opinion. Even if Flandre had never discovered her ability in such circumstances, most people would be adverse to sending a child out to slaughter their rivals of the night.

Relius had arranged for Flandre to stay within their mansion's basement, an area secluded to others. It pained him to do so, but if he could prevent her death, he would take that opportunity. Flandre herself even agreed. For all her childish tendencies and somewhat troubling personality quirks, she was intelligent enough to realise the danger she posed to others, and was still grieving for her mother.

"Remilia, you still love your sister dearly, correct?" Relius suddenly asked, and Remilia gave him a brief, surprised look, before nodding vigorously.

"Of course I do!"

"Then will you promise to look after her?" Relius continued. "In the best case scenario, I suspect Flandre would be forced under heavy supervision. I'd feel better knowing that there would be someone at her side."

Remilia didn't need any convincing. "I'll never abandon her! Ever!" She promised.

Her father smiled slightly at the young vampire. He knew Remilia wouldn't go back on her word, even if he were to disappear and leave them alone. Remilia would never abandon Flandre.

* * *

><p><em>I'm a horrible monster… <em>Remilia realised as the memories came back to her. Long suppressed, they were eager to remind the Scarlet Devil how much of a liar she was. That promise to her father, then to Flandre herself… Flandre probably thought of her as nothing more than a weak piece of trash. How could she let her own emotions sour things this badly? Surely there was a way to keep her heart from freaking out the very second Flandre entered her mind?

Speaking of which, her heart was hammering away relentlessly. Remilia stood in front of that heavy iron gate, reinforced by so many spells to try and prevent another breakout. Remilia hesitated. What could she say? Was there any word that could convey how sorry she was? Would Flandre even accept an apology?

Sighing, Remilia placed a hand on the gate. Well, she'd come this far. Might as well get right to grovelling at Flandre's feet. As if that would even come close to enough.

Exerting her power, the gate slowly swung open, the contraption throwing noise all across the basement.

Inside was a thoroughly messy room. And not the usual 'couldn't be bothered cleaning up after myself' kind that Flandre used to leave. It looked like Flandre had taken to blasting at the walls, trying to break the enchantments that covered her entire prison.

"Flandre?" Remilia said, her throat suddenly dry. Gulping, Remilia said her sister's name again, louder. "Flandre? It's me."

A faint jingling sound. Remilia glanced upwards, seeing a vague outline of someone hanging upside down from the beams across the ceiling. Only the figures glowing eyes and crystals could be made out in the darkness.

"A stranger in my room? How rare!"

Remilia flinched at that statement. A stranger? Well, that was to be expected. What self-respecting elder sister cut of their remaining family in such an unexplained manner?

The figure hadn't moved, but a sound came directly in front of Remilia. Moving her gaze to the source of this new shuffling sound, a figure exactly the same as the one above stepped closer. She was still shrouded in shadow, but the blonde hair and red dress was much more noticeable.

"Miss Stranger, what could you be doing in my lonely domain?" The second, identical figure asked. "Are you looking for something?"

Remilia heard the gate closing, and turned her head to see a third exact copy of her sister pushing it closed effortlessly. Remilia didn't move to stop her as it clanged shut. With her back to Remilia, the third copy asked, "Maybe it's some_one_ you're looking for? But who could you be looking for way down here, in this forgotten land?"

Flandre was trying to rub her neglect in Remilia's face, that much was obvious. Remilia's guilt was already soaring, but didn't ask Flandre to stop. She didn't deserve to. "F-Flandre, I'm so-"

A fist connected with her jaw, sending Remilia crashing into the gate. Stunned, Remilia tried to blink the stars away as a fourth Flandre glared hatefully at her, the other three clones now standing behind her. Each of them showed a different emotion in their eyes. Hurt, confusion and grief.

"Sorry stranger. You looked so much like someone who hurt me, I must have gotten confused." Flandre said coldly. "But you can't be my sister, can you? She never comes down here any more."

Remilia staggered to her feet, the pain in her jaw still throbbing away. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Flandre asked, stepping closer. "What have you ever done to me, _stranger_?"

Remilia could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Flandre, you know it's me. Please, don't say that."

"Don't say what, stranger?" Flandre asked, raising an eyebrow. Remilia thought a spear was lunged through her heart. Flandre was deliberately trying to hurt her. Of course, she had every reason to.

"Flandre, please," Remilia begged, "Don't call me that! I want to make things right!"

Flandre regarded her sister silently for a few moments, before her clones fanned out, encircling Remilia. Her back to the gate, she had no means of escape. Not that she planned to.

"Why?"

Remilia looked at the real Flandre, her eyes watering. "I… I love you."

Flandre cocked her head to the side. "You love me?"

The clones began to snicker. In the empty, ruined bedroom, the sound seemed to echo loudly, quickly drowned by the Flandre's rising laughter. Only the original remained silent, still studying Remilia.

"Is that your reason for leaving me, Remilia?" Flandre asked icily, "You broke your promise because you 'love' me? But you always loved me. What changed?"

Remilia flushed with shame, but she had to admit to it, otherwise Flandre would hate her forever. Well, she still might, but her actions needed explaining, damn it!

With a deep, shaky inhale of air, Remilia said, "I always did, but… I… I…"

"Doki doki." One of the clones said abruptly, the laughter suddenly cut off. Surprised, Remilia glanced at the clone.

"Pitter patter, pitter patter." The second clone whispered.

"Ba-dumpth, ba-dumpth, ba-dumpth." The third chanted. Each of them wore wide, knowing grins.

The original spoke up again. "You heart trembles, Remilia. Is it fear? Are you terrified of your little sister?" Her expression darkened as Flandre bared her fangs menacingly. "Did I scare you away, Remilia? Well?"

Remilia shook her head, struggling to stay composed and dry-eyed. "No! I never stopped loving you Flandre! That's just it! I-"

Soft, yet powerful hands gripped Remilia's shoulders tightly, causing her to wince as Flandre pushed her against the metal gate. Her face was so close, Remilia couldn't help but flush, despite the situation.

"You don't make any sense!" Flandre yelled. "How can you say you love me if you left me!"

Inhaling shakily, Remilia struggled to answer. "I-I never wanted to! It's j-just that…"

"I love you." Flandre suddenly said, silencing her elder sister. The clones, one by one, walked towards the original, disappearing into her.

"I love you so much," Flandre's voice was breaking now as tears filled her eyes. Her anger was gone, and her grip loosened. Remilia stared in shock as Flandre stepped closer, almost pressing against Remilia now.

"I knew it wasn't 'normal' love," Flandre continued in a conspiratorial whisper. "It confused me, I thought it was bad."

_Is she seriously…?_ Remilia wondered, her body almost radiating heat. This was just… impossible Completely and utterly comprehensible! There was no way in hell Flandre was admitting to falling in love with her!

"I… asked mother for help," Flandre said, and her breathe shuddered. Remilia, eyes widening in realisation, knew what Flandre was going to say.

"I told her what I felt. She… Mother thought I was insane." A forced giggle from the blonde vampire. "Guess she was right. But I felt ashamed and humiliated. I got angry, and I saw that little eye…"

"That's enough," Remilia said, pulling Flandre into a hug, despite how crazy it made her feel. She could sense Flandre's own heartbeat, moving as rapidly as her own. "You don't have to say any more."

Flandre sobbed, but shook her head. She wanted it off her chest. When she felt able to continue, Flandre said, "I h-heard a voice. It told me… I could e-eliminate my p-problem."

Flandre pulled back to look at her sister in the eyes. "I swear I d-d-didn't know I would-"

"I know," Remilia replied simply, tears falling freely now. "I forgive you, Flandre. You didn't mean it."

Flandre's lips twitched upward, before she fell into more sobbing, burying her face into Remilia's shoulder. The elder Scarlet held her beloved sister tightly, mind reeling at the revelation. Flandre loved her, and accidentally killed their mother because of that reason? Flandre must have been shrouded in guilt for so long…

"When you stopped coming, I thought you knew," Flandre's muffled voice said. "I thought you hated me because of what I did. What I felt."

Remilia began to stroke her sister's hair soothingly. "No, Flan… I was just a coward. I… love you too."

Flandre raised her head to look at her sister, face wet with tears. "…In what way?"

Remilia smiled slightly. Then, in a moment of impulse, leaned forward, face to face with her sister…

* * *

><p>The Scarlet Devil blinked her eyes open, facing an unfamiliar wall. Odd, did she redecorate? No, wait… ah.<p>

Slowly, Remilia shuffled to her other side, seeing Flandre sleeping next to her. She breathed lightly, face coated by her blonde hair. Remilia stared at her sister for a few moments, noticing that she wasn't panting with lust. Must have gotten it out of her system last night.

Not that anything happened though. The furthest they had went was kissing, pouring their emotions out to each other. Then sharing a bed, but siblings did that sometimes, right?

It put the last two decades into perspective, though. Every night, Remilia slept in anguish, feeling dirty for falling love with her own little sister, but now that it was out… she felt normal. As if there was no problem whatsoever.

But Flandre had been terribly hurt those past twenty years. In fact, maybe as much as four hundred. But Remilia couldn't bring herself to condemn Flandre for what she had done. She had been - and in many ways, still was - a child, confused by her feelings. Maybe if mother had been more understanding, things wouldn't have turned out this way.

Well, no point in dwelling on the past now. What transpired had done so because that was how it was meant to be.

Remilia began to lightly stroke Flandre's cheek with her knuckle, wondering how she was going to break the news to the rest of the mansion. That was going to be awkward as hell. Ah well, might as well get round to it…

Floating off of the bed, Remilia touched down to the floor. Picking up her discarded dress, Remilia moved to the gate. She was only wearing her underwear, but the dress was a bit too much trouble for her to bother with right now.

"Remi…?" Flandre's sleepy voice floated through the air. Glancing over her shoulder, Remilia saw her younger sister slowly sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Remi? Are you leaving?"

Remilia smiled reassuringly. "Not forever, so you can stop wetting yourself over that."

"Who's wetting?" Flandre challenged, and the elder sister giggled.

"Make sure you get yourself washed and dressed, okay? Oh, and clean this room up. It's absolutely filthy."

"I'm not a slave!" Flandre whined playfully. "Make Patchy do it!"

Remilia laughed at that, before a look of surprise crossed her face, and faced the iron wall of a door. "Well, well…"

Remilia forced the gate open, revealing Sakuya on the other side, a silk robe draped over an arm. As the maid bowed her head in greeting, Remilia asked, "So, how long have you been there, Sakuya?"

"Not too long," Sakuya replied, handing the robe to Remilia. As the Scarlet Devil flattened her wings across her back to slip it on, Flandre climbed out of bed too. Like Remilia, she only had her underwear on, neither had bothered to wear pyjamas. They were too busy bonding - emotionally, mind you - to bother.

"It is good to see you two have made up." Sakuya said with a wide, bright smile. "Is there anything either of you require this afternoon?"

So, they'd only slept that long? "Run Flan a bath, will you? After that, prepare a banquet." Remilia ordered as she walked down the corridor.

Sakuya nodded and turned to Flandre. "So, young mistress, are things patched up between you?"

"More than that," Flandre said with a fang-bearing grin. "I don't think we've ever been closer."

"Evidently," Sakuya replied brightly. "Now, bath time."

* * *

><p>Remilia cleared her throat, signalling her servants to pay attention. Sitting at the large, round table on the mansion grounds, the Scarlet Devil and her sister both rose to their feet.<p>

"So, as you all noticed, for the past twenty years I've been a terrible bitch." Remilia stated bluntly. "And I'm sure you'll all agree that I deserve a slap for that."

"Duh," Patchouli muttered.

Ignoring that, Remilia continued. "My actions were inexcusable, but I finally tried to deal with the problem. Flandre was rightfully angry, but-"

Apparently finding Remilia's speech to be pointless filler, a bored Flandre suddenly interrupted with, "Me and Remi got it on!"

A stunned silence fell upon the group as everyone looked at the sisters. Honestly, Sakuya and Patchouli had pretty much guessed such a thing had happened just by their mannerisms from earlier that day. But it was news to Meiling and Koakuma, who began to splutter and choke.

Blushing from Flandre's outburst, Remilia snapped, "Shut up! If you're gonna do that, have the decency to lodge food in your throat first!"

"S-sorry!" The two red heads said in unison, with Koakuma continuing with, "But, did you really-"

"We kissed, nothing more." Remilia replied, casting her gaze downward.

"And it was ama~zing!" Flandre gushed, further embarrassing her sister.

Meiling was apparently rendered catatonic with the pure, completely-out-of-left-field statement that held complete surprise, and simply stared slack-jawed.

"Well, good to know Remilia was acting so horrible because she got horny," Patchouli stated matter-of-factly, and Remilia's pale skin seemed ton shift to bright red as she glared at the librarian.

"Well, regardless of your blood relation," Sakuya said quickly. "I fully support both mistresses in their pursuit of love, and hope they find eternal happiness together!"

With a small sigh, Remilia muttered a quiet thanks, while Flandre beamed, and decided to hug Remilia tightly.

The night wore on as the group dined, sounds of chatter and clinking cutlery drowning out the sounds of clicking, which happened to cease when the sisters finally kissed.

Leaving the Scarlet Devil Mansion and its residents behind, a black haired tengu shot back towards the youkai mountain, camera in hand and wide grin plastered on her face. Within seconds, she was back at her office, looking at her camera with a triumphant look.

"Best. Story. Ever." Aya whispered, imagining the sales her paper would get with this story.


End file.
